Toda magia tiene un sacrificio
by GrayGay
Summary: Loki es un poderoso hechicero que atormenta varios reinos con sus engaños, cuando Odín pide su ayuda a cambio desea que Thor le sirva para siempre.


**_Hello~ Nada, otra historia que espero les guste, lo raro o interesante de esta historia es que mezclo algunos aspectos de la serie "Once upon a time" por lo que estos detalles y los personajes de Thor y Loki no me pertenecen. _  
**

**Toda magia tiene un sacrificio**

**La bestia**

"Toda magia tiene un precio". Esto bien lo sabía Loki quien acepto el poseer una de las magias más poderosas y antiguas y así obtener el respeto que siempre buscó. Toda su vida siendo considerado débil, cobarde y sin utilidad lo arrastro al deseo de poder, el poder de infligir en otros miedo con solo mencionar su nombre, hacer temblar al más fuerte ante su presencia y que todos se inclinaran cuando el pasará, así obtendría el respeto que bien se merecía. Y lo obtuvo, era poseedor de la magia más poderosa, podía hacer lo que quisiera y a quien sea; inicio torturando a aquellos que una vez lo humillaron llenando así un rencor personal, pero quería más así que ¿qué más grande placer que engañar y estafar a otros con tratos? Los más desesperados y estúpidos firmaban sus contratos sin saber que el haría lo posible por cumplir pero siempre perjudicándolos y obteniendo un beneficio, pronto muchos se endeudaron con él y su fama no hacía más que crecer. Le llaman de formas despectivas, pudo oír como le decían con desdén que era una bestia, que no era digno de ser humano y otras más ponzoñosas palabras que no hacían más que hacerle reír, nada de eso le importaba, ahora tenía más de lo que nunca soñó, el miedo era el mejor sentimiento que podías infringir y lo disfrutaba demasiado…y ¿cuál había sido el precio de tal poder? El renunciar a que alguien alguna vez llegará a amarle, pero el amor era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, el precio parecía justo y él había ganado como siempre.

**Contrato**

Recibió un llamado desesperado de un rey, y no cualquier rey, no era otro sino Odín "El padre de todo" quien era poseedor de uno de los reinos más ricos, vaya que obtendría una buena ganancia del anciano, aunque aún no sabía que le quitaría exactamente pero como deseaba que pronto el viejo fuera el "El padre de nada".

No necesitaba invitación o cortesía, simplemente apareció en la sala del trono del castillo de Odín sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, le conocían bien y todos de inmediato comenzaron a sentir pánico, incluso el rey, todos menos uno, el primogénito de este, Thor El Señor martillo, como le odiaba con esa actitud de todo poderoso, el único con esa cualidad ahí era él, podía hacer lo que fuera con su magia y si hubiera querido en ese instante lo hubiera transformado en nada más que polvo…pero intento controlarse por el momento.

-Parece que no les agrada mi presencia incluso cuando son ustedes quienes me llaman, ¿tan desesperados están de salvar su reino?-dijo en tono burlón al viejo Odín y al bruto de Thor.

-No necesitamos de tus trucos baratos para ganar esta guerra-Thor le contesto con el tono de voz más cortante y grave que tenía dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva.

-¿En serio? Pues tu padre parece demasiado convencido de lo contrario y ya que tú no eres el rey ni quien me llamo aquí, guárdate tus amenazas, querido.- le contesto de forma ponzoñosa esperando acrecentar la ira del rubio, en seguida dirigió su atención en Odín -Ahora, yo le ayudaré a derrotar a los Gigantes de Hielo proporcionándole lo más conveniente para acabar con esos monstruos, pero debo tener algo a cambio, por supuesto.

-Le daré todo el otro que tengo si es necesario-Odín contesto un poco más sereno con la situación.

-¿Oro? ¡Por favor! ¡Puedo fabricar todo el oro que se me dé la gana!-dijo de forma divertida logrando que el viejo rey pusiera la mayor cara de asombro y confusión.-A cambio lo quiero a él.- con esto señalo a Thor quien enfureció más y esta vez dispuesto a romperle la cabeza con su martillo Mjolnir en ese instante. Pero en seguida reconsidero un poco los acontecimientos y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, los Gigantes de Hielo casi invadían el reino y ya habían matado muchas familias, el único con el poder suficiente para acabar con ellos era Loki y si él era el precio a pagar aceptaría para así salvar el reino y de paso ser el héroe.

-¿Y si acepto sacaras a esas cosas de Asgard?-pregunto con toda la seriedad posible pero solo logro que Loki le dirigiera una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, haré que corran como ratas de regreso a Jotunheim-dijo aún con esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando obtenía lo que quería.

-¡Alto!-gritó Odín haciendo que su voz retumbará por todo el lugar.- Thor, hijo, ¡no puedes sacrificarte de esa forma! No con esta…bestia-dijo suplicándole al rubio y mirando a Loki con desprecio quien al ser llamado "bestia" puso la cara de indignación más fingida y sobreactuada.

-Debo hacerlo padre. Es la única forma de salir victoriosos de esto, el pueblo de Asgard ya ha sufrido demasiado.- Odín le miro no del todo convencido, pero aceptaría la decisión de su hijo, con esto Thor le demostraba que sería un excelente rey en un futuro…si es que salía bien librado de la presente situación.

Y de la nada, Loki saco un pergamino que contenía todas las pautas del contrato así como una pluma, se los entrego a Thor indicándole donde debía firmar y así el trato quedo cerrado.

**Planificando**

Thor había decidido ir con Loki a su castillo para siempre a cambio de que ayudará a su reino en la derrota de los Gigantes de Hielo. Nadie supo con certeza como ocurrió, pero una noche las tropas de Jotus habían desaparecido, no solo Loki cumplió su parte sino que a partir de eso se firmó un tratado de paz entre los reinos. Ante los acontecimientos ahora Thor debía cumplir con su parte, no sabía exactamente para qué es que Loki lo quería pero tenía que acatar lo que firmó.

Nunca se acordó una fecha específica, así que una noche Loki apareció en el castillo del Reino de Asgard para encontrarse con Thor, no hubo ninguna palabra de por medio, ambos sabían cuál era el motivo de tal encuentro así que Thor le siguió para dirigirse y cumplir su palabra.

Si bien Thor era mucho más grande y fuerte que Loki, bien sabía que no debía enfrentarse a él incluso con el poder de Mjolnir, se contaban historias de que aquellos que lo molestarán, que no cumplieran con los tratos, le debieran algo o simplemente si los consideraba una amenaza, este los convertía en bichos y los aplastaba sin más, pero todo tiene una debilidad y Thor estaba convencido de que encontraría el punto débil de Loki para no solo ser el héroe de Asgard sino también acabar con el reinado de horror de este. Thor pensaba todo esto mientras caminaban hacia el hogar de Loki en tanto que el hechicero se imaginaba las mil formas en las que se divertiría viendo al hijo estrella, perfecto y amado por todos hacerla de sirviente, que más que rebajar a un príncipe y obligarlo a servirle eternamente, vaya que será gracioso además de que en realidad necesita que alguien se ocupe de su castillo.

**Lo que será tu habitación**

Estaban cruzando el bosque que cubría la entrada a Asgard cuando Loki convoco un hechizo y de inmediato se encontraron frente a un enorme jardín que daba paso a un castillo de color negro. Thor quedo asombrado por la forma en la que llegaron y ante lo imponente del lugar mientras que Loki siguió caminando por un largo corredor que cruzaba el hermoso jardín y que conducía a la entrada del castillo, un sorprendido Thor le siguió mirando a su alrededor admirado del hecho de que todo ese enorme lugar hubiera sido creación de Loki, así que los rumores sobre su poder no eran solo eso.

Todo el camino le siguió, aún cuando ya habían entrado al castillo que era aún más grande por dentro, recorrieron varios salones decorados elegantemente y con un montón de artículos raros en vitrinas, hasta que cansado preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas exactamente?-dijo acercándose más al moreno hasta caminar a su igual.

-Digamos que vamos a lo que será tu habitación- contesto mirando al rubio de forma divertida hasta que al fin se detuvo en una puerta la cual se abrió al instante dejando ver en su interior un lugar oscuro un tanto pequeño con solo paja y una manta en el suelo.

-¡¿Mi habitación?!- le dijo enojado e indignado al ver tan despreciable sitio.

-Por no llamarlo celda- exclamo mientras lo miraba con fingida tristeza.

Thor estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cara con Mjolnir pero Loki lo previó de inmediato y con una fuerza invisible lo mando de un golpe al interior de la celda cerrando la puerta en seguida. Thor comenzó a golpear la puerta con su martillo pero el lugar estaba protegido con magia y no le hacía ningún rasguño, Lokli se quedo ahí por un momento para confirmar que todo funcionaba y se fue riendo dejando a Thor gritando que no podía dejarlo ahí al mismo tiempo que seguía golpeando la puerta.

**Corazón**

Transcurrieron algunos días en los que Thor realizaba la limpieza del lugar, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia pero que de igual forma debía cumplir mientras que Loki muchas veces no salía de un cuarto enorme lleno de libros, frascos con criaturas extrañas, líquidos coloridos y demás artefactos que de igual forma el rubio debía limpiar pero siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Loki vigilando que este no hiciera una estupidez y rompiera todo.

Muchas veces no miraba a Thor solo para vigilarlo sino que de cierta forma se le fue haciendo costumbre el admirar su tan bien marcado cuerpo y la mayor parte del tiempo se daba un golpe mental intentando convencerse de lo mucho que el rubio le fastidiaba pero muchas otras ocasiones dejaba que sus curiosos ojos recorrieran de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Thor desnudándolo con una sola mirada.

Un día Loki regreso al castillo después de haber realizado otro de sus tratos, bajo el brazo traía un libro pequeño de color azul brillante en cuya portada tenía grabados varios símbolos entrelazados de blanco y en el centro tenía un corazón mientras que en las orillas tenía detalles en color dorado de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto destinado para practicar magia y así leer el libro que contenía hechizos antiguos muy poderosos. Llego a la mitad del libro y leyó un conjuro particularmente fascinante que de inmediato quiso probar, pero necesitaba de otra persona para realizarlo así que al momento llamo a Thor a la habitación. Este llego lo más rápido posible con cara de fastidio que intento disimular sin mucho éxito, observo como Loki estaba concentrado en el libro y como levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo directamente con un brillo inusual en sus ojos acompañado de una sonrisa como si estuviera tramando algo.

Loki camino de forma lenta y sigilosa hacia Thor que solo permaneció en su sitio logrando sentir un rastro de maldad en los ojos del moreno pero de igual forma no se movió. Loki quedo frente a él extendiendo su mano derecha susurrando palabras indescifrables mientras acercaba más su mano al pecho del Thor a la altura del corazón, al instante su mano se hundió en el interior del rubio quién abrió los ojos de sorpresa y dolor al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito grave y ahogado. De un golpe Loki retiró su mano con un corazón aún latiendo e irradiando una luz roja con toques blancos, Thor retrocedió un paso tambaleándose, y si era posible abrió aún más los ojos ante la imagen del corazón que Loki sostenía, _su corazón._

Thor llevo sus manos a su pecho y ya no pudo sentir su pulso, no había nada ya…estaba horrorizado, asustado y demasiado enojado pues al volver a mirar a Loki pudo ver como este reía con aire triunfal sosteniendo su corazón.

-¡¿Qué mierda has hecho?!-

-Te he sacado el corazón, ¿no es acaso obvio?

-¿Porqué? ¡¿No es suficiente lo que has hecho?!

-La verdad es que no.- Loki comenzó a reír y Thor lo soporto más, estiro su brazo derecho y al momento apareció Mjolnir posándose en su mano, y con un rápido movimiento lanzo su martillo hacia la cabeza de Loki, al golpearlo una descarga eléctrica lo ataco y Mjolnir regreso de inmediato a la mano de Thor, sin embargo Loki permaneció como estaba solo volvió a reír mientras exclamaba:

-¡Matarme va a ser más difícil que eso, querido! En cambio…si solo aprieto un poco…-en ese momento creó un poco de presión sobre el corazón de Thor y este al instante dejo caer a Mjolnir mientras respiraba con dificultad y se retorcía un poco por el dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo en el momento en que Loki dejo de presionar su corazón.

Este observo a un derrotado Thor procesar lo ocurrido, no hizo más que sonreír de forma maliciosa, camino de forma lenta hacia el rubio atrayendo su atención de inmediato mientras levantaba la cabeza encontrando sus ojos verdes destilar ese brillo tan perturbante, en un susurro Loki pronunció: "Ahora tu corazón es mío" mientras tomaba con su mano libre la nuca de Thor y lo atraía hacia él en un salvaje beso que duro algunos segundos, antes de separarse Loki mordió el labio inferior de Thor dejando salir un poco de sangre que al instante se encargo de lamer.

Aún con el sabor de la sangre de Thor en su lengua, Loki volvió a besar al rubio pero ahora de forma más lenta mientras que alrededor de su mano un humo negro cubría el corazón que de inmediato desapareció dentro de una pequeña caja que se esfumo. Ahora con su mano libre comenzó a subir la camisa de Thor dejando al descubierto su enorme pecho el cual comenzó a tocar con ímpetu, de igual forma seguía disfrutando de los labios del rubio para después introducir su lengua buscando la ajena entrelazándola con la suya de inmediato comenzando así un baile pausado, separándose por algunos momentos para volver al ataque mientras que ahora estimulaba los pezones de Thor los cuales respondían al instante, los rosaba y pellizcaba pasando de uno a otro para después bajar su mano lentamente tentando los tan marcados músculos del rubio hasta llegar a la parte donde comenzaba su pantalón el cual abrió lentamente. Su mano izquierda jalo de los cabellos rubios para apartarse de manera súbita, respiro agitado sobre la boca ajena para comenzar a lamer el largo cuello a la par que su mano se introducía en los pantalones de Thor y tomar su miembro con un fuerte agarre que hizo que el rubio diera un gemido grave a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Loki fue recorriendo el cuello de este, bajo hasta uno de su pezones y le dio una pequeña mordida, siguió su camino lamiendo todo el pecho y abdomen mientras que su otra mano salía de los pantalones de este para bajarlos de un tirón al mismo tiempo que aventaba al rubio contra el frio suelo, con su lengua toco la punta del miembro de Thor dispuesto a meterse en la boca el gran miembro de este que se erguía de manera impaciente frente a sus ojos.

_**Se reciben mensajes de odio o lo que sea, pero dejen algo xDDD Espero traerles más entregas de ~**_


End file.
